Destined
by c-wolf
Summary: Xander crossed over with a favorite book series written by Simon R. Green, a couple other series. Added 7th chapter. Still working on where this is going
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the characters in this story, either from Simon R. Green's Blue Moon, Hawk and Fisher stories, Beyond The Blue Moon. Or the Buffy the Vampire series. This is just a one shot fic of all my favorite heroes. From both series.  
  
Hawk and Fisher rode off without anyone noticing them. They'd saved the world yet again, and Hawk even got his eye back. Part of him missed that axe, but his sword skills were back thanks to the healing that the other plane of existence had given him. As well as the knowledge that they'd eventually have children. Of course, being so used to shoving law and order down the throats of criminals, they couldn't very well retire. Where would the fun be in that? Granted they occasionally had to go after a vampire, or a pack of werewolves. But hey, an evil creature's neck was removed as easily as anyone else's. It just took a little longer and a lot of hacking and sawing of limbs with swords and whatever else could be used, but they still got the job done. There were times though, in which they wished for just a little superhuman strength or healing to add to their abilities. It was tough being a normal human. Heck, if they'd had that, more people might have lived while they fought to save the whole human race from being slaughtered like cattle. Ah well.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Xander was knocked through the door behind him. Buffy killed the vampire when it tried to follow up. This really wasn't his day.  
  
"Ouch." He said as Buffy propped him on her shoulder and they both limped out of the warehouse. "You'd think I could go one day without getting something sprained or broken."  
  
"You could've gotten bitten and turned, how bad would your day be then?"  
  
"True. I can't even eat a half cooked steak. It grosses me out."  
  
Things were back to as normal as could be for a slayer and friends. At least the world had more than one now, and a watcher's council that would actually do a good job for a change.  
  
When they arrived at the new house, also know as Slayer central, they found an uproar. Giles had been researching in the library, when a glow appeared over his head. The next thing he knew, an axe had cleaved the book on the table neatly in half. It'd apparently fallen out of the glow. The right side page, had a picture matching it. Underneath were the words "This axe was wielded by Prince Rupert of the Forest Kingdom. With Princess Julia at his side, they saved the world from the Demon Prince, twice. This axe was left in the Demon Prince's home dimension, and later returned to us. We put it into a museum so these heroes would be remembered with praise. It disappeared later, we can only assume that Prince Rupert needed it again."  
  
Below were three sets of paintings. The first was of a handsome prince, and beautiful princess, in cheerful clothing. The 2nd showed these same two, but the prince had an eyepatch, and scars down the left side of his face. The third, showed them again as they were in the first. Each set had a date under it to show how old the pictures were.  
  
Buffy, Xander, and the rest walked up to Giles and looked down at the pictures. Xander asked "How the heck did I wind up in this old book, and who's the lady?" 


	2. beginnings

Giles examined the axe, while studying the rest of the book. "According to this, the Magus created this axe after Rupert lost his eye the first time they faced the demon prince. It has the ability to go through most magical defenses without interference. The inscriptions indicate that it's designed for both Rupert and any of his descendants who are worthy to wield it. With emphasis on saving lives, or the world, or both."  
  
Dawn walked in at that point, with some donuts and Kool-aid. Generally it was Xander who did the donut runs, but he wasn't up to it.  
  
Xander looked at the axe, then picked it up and hefted it. "Going from zeppo to Prince. I don't even have a castle. Heck, where do I find my inheritance." Xander grinned, somewhat morbidly with a touch of humor. Then he sat down and looked at his feet. "I wonder if it would have had some effect on the First. Back when we went to take him early on, and he killed one potential, and took my eye. Maybe I could have saved her."  
  
Buffy sat and thought. "All this slaying has been about my destiny for awhile. Maybe it's about time you had yours. You might not have been ready back then. Though, you did save the world a couple times yourself. I think your ancestor would've been proud at any rate."  
  
Xander looked over at her, then at Giles. "No choice then, not that I'm complaining. Is anyone here willing to train me how to wield it, and use it? You did say that Rupert was an excellent swordsman. Can I learn to be at least half as good as he was?"  
  
Giles adjusted his glasses. "We can try. His swordsmanship was combined with an equal mixture of dirty fighting. It might not be as hard as you think. It will be strenuous though. I'm going to have to put you through the same paces that Buffy went through."  
  
"I can live with it." Xander shook Giles hand. An unorthodox hero had come into his own.  
  
(My trigun crossover is finished for those who are interested. I'm just waiting for my beta to proofread. I can't really do the same with this story as the Trigun story. Though I like Hawk and Fisher, Simon Green gave it too much of a finality at the end of the final book for me to add anything, even in Xander's century. I just couldn't resist the similarities between Xander's and Hawk's injuries.) 


	3. Who needs a slayer?

(The story wrote itself. The axe isn't mentioned often, but then in Simon R. Green's stories about Prince Rupert and Princess Julia, the axe isn't mentioned often either)  
  
Sometimes it just wasn't worth walking around a new town.  
  
Xander ran through Bayville with a goth girl slung over his shoulder. She was unconscious and had numerous scratches all over her. Chasing after them were about 40 demons of undetermined nature. In the building behind them was a glowing pedestal of some sort. Xander had actually managed to translate the words. All those research sessions paid off. The words made no sense. But he knew if he could just catch a breather, they would.  
  
"Crap!" He yelled, ducking a swipe as he swerved into a dead end alley. Putting the girl down, he swung out Prince Ruperts axe, now Xander's. He charged, ducking and weaving in the process. Screams filled the alley. If they were human, nobody could tell.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Scott, Jean, and Kurt were driving through town heading back to the mansion. They heard screams. Kurt teleported to investigate while Scott put on his visor. Jean scanned ahead. "I sense Rogue, but she's not conscious."  
  
Kurt meanwhile had ported into the alleyway, and saw a one-eyed man wielding an axe. He was blocking, and slashing every which way. Each slash removed an arm or a head. The creatures that were attacking looked alike, and didn't seem to concerned with their surroundings. They wanted the man, so it seemed to Kurt.  
  
Cyclops and Jean ran up. They were unable to see past the unknown creatures. Cyclops yelled out "Hey!" while Jean attempted to keep him quiet. She knew they weren't human or mutant... they felt all evil. It was scaring her. Too late however, some of the creatures turned around. They charged.  
  
Scott started blasting to keep them at bay, while Jean formed a protective screen around them both. She also used her telekinesis to trip them up or something.., anything would do. The creatures were wearing her down already. "Scott! They're not human or mutant!"  
  
"What do you mean?" he yelled while still blasting.  
  
"I'm scared of them... I'd rather face Apocalypse than them.... Please, our methods aren't working them. We need to change."  
  
"How? By killing them? The X-men do not..." as he said that, one of the creatures lost its head literally. Standing behind it was a furious Xander Harris who proceeded to attack the rest while they were distracted. Kurt meanwhile was staying in the safest place, guarding Rogue.  
  
Jean took her lead from the one-eyed person, and without too much reluctance twisted the heads off the rest.  
  
Xander came out of his battle fugue, and took stock. Then he ran back into the alley, and shocked the crap out of Kurt by trying to slice him. Jean managed to convince him it was ok. "Sorry, on edge." Xander said sheepishly. Kurt clung to the fire escape 15 feet above, and started cussing in German. Jean burst out laughing, while Scott just looked pale at what Jean had done to those creatures.  
  
Xander looked at them. "You wouldn't happen to know what the words 'The blood of the one who drains life will supply the life force to open the gates.' Would you? It'd make it easier on my researching if you knew that answer. I need to stop whatever's going to use it."  
  
Scott and Jean stared at Xander, then at Rogue who was finally waking up. It was Xander's turn to pale. "You mean, I.... Never mind. Look, back at the place where I just came from is an altar of some sort. I need to get some discerning military to help me or maybe even a gun wielding gang, so I can destroy it. We'll save the world that way, then I can go back to slaying twinkies."  
  
Scott looked at Xander's face, or rather his eyes. Nick Fury had that look the one time they met... battle weariness from too many friends lost. He hoped he never reached that point. Tapping the communicator, he said "Cyclops to all X-men, we've got a problem."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
The X-Van pulled up. The team got out. Xavier rolled out as well. He looked at Xander, who returned the stare. Then Xavier got a shock.  
  
"Let me guess, you're either a telepath or a grand wizard."  
  
"Grand... I'm a telepath yes. Um, how'd you guess?"  
  
Xander smirked. "Well, for some odd reason your people have stakes strapped to their sides. Somehow you don't strike me as going around killing vampires, so you must have gotten it from my mind."  
  
"We didn't have time to wait from what I understood. Yes, I did scan it." Xavier steepled his fingers. "Tell me, what do you know of mutants?"  
  
"I don't have issues, if that's what you're asking. As long as you don't try to destroy the world or sacrifice someone for a feast... I don't have any problems with mutants at all. Now... no offense, but there's an altar that needs smashing." Xander hefted the axe, and walked back toward the demons' base without another word. The X-men looked around, Xavier got back in the van with Kurt and Rogue. Then activated the defense screening around it. Anyone attempting to touch the van, would get a high voltage electric shock. The X-men started following one-eye as Logan decided to call him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
They reached the building. Xander walked up to the front door and knocked. "Demon delivery!" The X-men blinked collectively, then wondered if someone had brought a straight jacket. The door opened. A creature similar to what Jean and Scott had fought stood there. It snarled and lunged. Xander removed an arm. It swiped with the other, and he removed it too. "Finished? Want to answer some questions, or shall I deal with your legs next?" The demon started gibbering in fear. Xander nodded. "Two hundred in front, fifty guarding the rear." He then removed its head.  
  
He looked at the X-men who were going into mental shock. "Any of you happen to have a quick healing ability, a tendency to enjoy overwhelming odds, and super strength?"  
  
Logan, the only one who actually enjoyed watching what Xander had done, nodded his head.  
  
"Good. Because we're not going to survive a confrontation with two hundred, and the altar's closest to this door. We need a diversion at the back."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
The demons guarding the altar until their brethren could return were waiting patiently. Until they heard a roar from the back, followed by the battle cries of the guards. Then they heard the guards scream. En masse, they all ran to the back. Xander and the X-men walked in and watched the demons run off.  
  
"I hate this."  
  
Scott looked at him. "What now?"  
  
"Whenever something goes this easy, that's when I put a steel cup between my legs and try to find a rocket launcher. Ah well, let's go see what nasty nearly indestructible thing is waiting for us to move." Xander walked forward. "Of course, Beams over there and his telekinetic girlfriend might want to hang back as back-up."  
  
Storm, Beast, Iceman, and Magma... the only other ones available at the time of the call, walked forward warily. As Xander neared the altar, he heard something. He looked up. "Well, that's new."  
  
An eight-headed vaguely looking human creature with 10 arms and blades on each looked down. One of the mouths opened up and spewed flame. Xander rolled. Iceman built a wall between Xander and the flames. Beast calculated the odds of getting one of the swords. Then the creature leaped. Havoc ensued.  
  
It fired flames at Storm, who used winds to blow it away. She then called up a tornado and started spinning it around like a dervish. Several of the demons who had heard the commotion, chose that moment to return, and were sliced open by the spinning blades. Bobby started freezing the creature as it spun. Finally it stopped, still snarling, but frozen in place except for one head. Jean looked at Scott. He sighed. Then blasted it, shattering it all over the floor. The head bounced toward Xander who kicked it away.  
  
"What now?" Scott asked, looking at the manic axe wielder who was slightly amazed at the carnage.  
  
"Lets see."  
  
Xander walked toward the inscriptions, and read the rest. "The blood of the wild warrior will destroy the altar. Well, that's short" At that point, Wolverine was thrown into the room. He slammed head first into the altar, causing a wound in the process. It bled. The altar started glowing. Logan got up ready for round two.  
  
Xander yelled. "It's going to blow! RUN!!!" Then he ran pell mell out of the building followed by the X-men including the grumbling Wolverine who wanted to fight some more. Finally, about a block away, where the X-van had arrived, they turned and watched the building explode. "Oh crap. My car was near there"  
  
The X-men glared at Xander this time.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Xavier decided to treat his team to whatever they wanted. Xander got to join in as well. Donuts, Ice cream, and rootbeer, YeeHa! He groaned. It was going to be one of those nights. Who knew when the sugar filled teens and one seriously goofy adult would get to sleep.  
  
At 1 am, Xander picked up his axe again. He would stay for a couple days, but it was time to check on the vamp population while he was here. Maybe later, he'd teach the X-men how to kill them. No rest for the weary heroes. 


	4. surprises

While Scott and Logan put most of the students through the paces of control over their abilities, Xavier had Xander train Storm, Jean, Nightcrawler, and Beast. Granted Bobby and Magma had responded to Rogue's aid too, but they were students who were limited in how much time they could be out after dark. Their training would take place on Saturdays after Cartoons.  
  
"Why after cartoons?" Logan asked.  
  
"Because I can't go a Saturday without Bugs Bunny."  
  
-- - - - -- -  
  
Xander situated himself on a stool and faced the adults who would most often be keeping an eye out for the supernatural, and respond. Xavier included, since now that he knew what to look for his mind would alert him even in his sleep.  
  
"Before we begin, I'm going to give you my idea of what you should bring with you on a given patrol. Of course you may modify this as needed. Number one, four stakes per person. Two, a blade of some sort. I have a friend who can make your weapons invisible to anything but the supernatural. That'll eliminate any uncomfortable questions from the police. I also have a list of places that can supply specialty weapons that are immune to Magneto's abilities."  
  
"Kurt, your particular flexibility and teleportation would probably be well suited for Katanas. A secondary weapon would be modified nightsticks. In addition to being blunt objects, the ends can be sharpened into stakes. Beast could use these too if he wishes."  
  
"Beast, yours would be a broadsword. With your strength and agility, you can do some lethal damage."  
  
"Jean, stakes are a definite for you and your telekinesis. Just remember how Yoda called his saber to his hand in the Star Wars movie, and you'll get my drift. It'd be up to you to learn other forms of weapons. However your strength is with your mind."  
  
"Storm, research how to create a firestorm. That'd make killing vampires a breeze. Choose any weapon you think you're comfortable with, and keep stakes as back up."  
  
"Stakes to the heart always kills a vamp, sunlight or Cyclops eye beams will too. Beheading works as well. A contact of mine named Rupert Giles has agreed to be on call for you. An ally of his will send some compact discs with compiled information on everything we've fought to date, as well as signs of similar things to Rogue's situation a couple days ago. All of you have learned martial arts and are actually one up on me in them. I'm more of a hack and slash person who picks up random bits here and there. I don't know what else I can teach you. Xavier wants me to teach the students, so I will... with you as my co-instructors."  
  
- - - - -- -  
  
"So, you're leaving after this is done?" Storm asked.  
  
Xander paused then sighed. "It's a nice place to vacation, but I have to move on. If I stay still for too long, I start having nightmares. If I could find something here to prevent them, then maybe."  
  
"And if you did?" Storm asked mischievously.  
  
Xander looked at her, then his eyes widened.  
  
"Um, maybe I should get to those students." 


	5. A Xandered Day

(Just to mention, while I will imply, I do not do steamy chapters, even if NC-17 were still allowed.)

After some serious thinking over twinkies, Xander decided to at least put his things down at the mansion. Not that he'd be around too often. However, the budding relationship between him and Storm ensured that he wouldn't have much fun without her while on the road.  
  
Xander blinked as he looked at the new jet the X-men had built and hidden in a separate location. "Professor, while this may be good for fast response... I kind of need a low profile whenever I go somewhere. Granted, waving an axe around isn't exactly low."  
  
"Rent a car whenever you arrive."  
  
"And how am I supposed to fly?"  
  
"That's where Scott comes in."  
  
- - - - -- -

Xander and Cyclops staggered off the plane. It had been the first test flight.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that was the emergency afterburner?"  
  
Scott groaned. "I think you've become the first person to create a weight loss exercise program for birds. I don't think those poor swans will ever return to the lake again."  
  
Logan blinked as he watched the two stumble past.

- - - - - - - -

Xavier shook his head at Storm. "Far be it from me to criticize, but why him? He makes Jubilee look quiet and studious. And don't tell anyone I said that."  
  
Storm shrugged. "I can't explain."  
  
Xavier sighed. "Well, it could be worse."  
  
Storm smiled.

- - - - - - - - -

Hank shook his head at the hyperactive one-eyed man and a couple of teenagers in the kitchen. It figured they'd get a hero with a sugar addiction. It just had to happen someday. "Save the jelly filled for me will you?"  
  
Xander passed along the little tidbit about the wild warrior destroying the altar, to Rogue. Which in turn caused her to hang on to Logan more. Bobby just grumbled, and continued dating her when he could.

- - - - -- - - - -  
  
Storm opened the door and found a short red head standing there.  
  
"Hi, you must be Storm. Xander told me so much about you. This is Rupert Giles."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, and who is with you?"  
  
"She's Renee, my girlfriend who is also a slayer."  
  
Storm blinked. "I see." Then Storm stepped to one side.  
  
Giles adjusted his glasses as they walked inside. "I see Xander has trained you in a few basics."  
  
Storm smiled. "More than a few."  
  
Giles wiped his glasses furiously. "Um, yes, well, is Xander here?"  
  
"He's currently watching a Star Wars marathon with the students."

"G-man!" Xander yelled while grinning.  
  
"How many times?..." Giles then sighed. "Never mind. I need to have a meeting with you and possibly the... X-men as you called them?"


	6. Stress

(in case you haven't noticed, the X-men in this story have touched lightly on X-men evolution, and alot on the x-men movies.)

They sat down at the conference room table, with Xavier on one side and Giles on the other. Willow was sitting between Renee and Xander who in turn was next to Storm. Wolverine was leaning against the wall. Scott and Jean were on either side of the professor.

"Now then, Mr. Giles. What can we do for you?"

Giles adjusted his glasses. "Xander sent a report to us about the "Rogue" incident as he named it.... though he didn't name the girl who was involved. I'm impressed by the abilites you showed, and maybe a little worried."

Xavier steepled his fingers. "How so?"

"We've had cases where people have been mind controlled before."

"As have we. It's something to deal with."

Giles sighed. "I've received disturbing reports out of a small town in Missouri. About a mutant capable of controlling magnetism attacking random areas. From what I understand, this is Magneto. However, his attacks have always been well planned. These are random. One of the first people he attacked was Renee's sister, who is now in a coma in one of our facilities. The fact that she is a slayer, is more disturbing.

Willow looked over. "I and a team of witches attempted to scan the area, we failed. Something is able to block our magic."

"If..." Giles cleared his throat. "Willow can put a successful protective spell on cerebro, could you find whoever is causing this?"

Xavier glanced at Xander. "Ah... been nosing around have you?"

Xander grinned. "As if you didn't know."

Xavier sighed. "You didn't seem to cause any harm, so I decided to let it go. Besides, I've let you know everything else." He nodded at Giles. "If it can be done, I'm ready. The X-men are at..." he smiled at Xander. "His use. His unique form of command was excellent during the incident. And his skills at teaching the students how to survive are very welcome."

Giles and Willow stood up. "Then let's begin."

Renee blinked. "What about me?"

Xander looked at Storm then back at Renee. Storm rolled her eyes in mock exasperation

"Doughnuts or ice cream?"

- - - - - - -- -

Logan walked into the kitchen thirty minutes later. Two minutes later, he passed Bobby who stared in shock. The syrup and cherry covered Wolverine just snarled.

Xavier groaned as he and Giles watched Willow work.

Giles looked over. "What happened?"

Xavier looked over while rubbing his temple. "Xander decided Renee needed stress relief... by having a food fight... and somehow Storm and Jean got roped into it." Then he grinned. "Wolverine isn't too thrilled."


	7. Arrivals

Xander walked out of the kitchen with a slightly more cheerful Renee and a laughing Jean and Ororo.

"_Xander."_

"Yes Professor?"

"_We have a line on who is controlling Erik. Both he and it have moved to another small town called Auxvasse."_

Xander changed course for Cerebro. Jean was summoned too. When they walked into the room, they noticed that Giles and Xavier were very grim. Willow had a very serious look on her face.

"Ok. What've we got?"

Giles adjusted his glasses. "Xander..."

Xander glared. "I've seen that look before, G-man. Buffy pulled it off a lot better. So let me make this clear. If I have to, I will find a Klawefk demon and ask it politely to take me there to fight this thing. Trying to leave me out won't work."

Renee giggled while Giles blinked.

"Xander..." 

"And yes I know it's 1 inch tall and has a temper that's shorter than Tom Thumb."

Giles rubbed his head.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Rogue crossed her arms and watched Wolverine walk up the ramp onto Xander's jet. They would've taken the other... but due to Xander not being a mutant and the things he fought, there were certain additions on it.

Willow spoke up. "I've cast a spell that'll make the jet immune to Magneto. Xander's axe seems to be immune to him too, though I don't know how."

Xavier watched them leave. There were some things he couldn't do. Physically protected his children as he viewed them, was one.

Cyclops and Xander stared at each other. "Paper, rock, scissors to determine who flies?"

"Dear lord, you're a pilot?"

Xander grinned at Giles.

"Anyone have a sedative?"

- - - - - -

They landed in a field behind an abandoned farmhouse, and got out.

Xander looked around. "Willow gave me a nifty spell to hide the axe, so I'll carry it with me. Why don't I go that direction?"

Willow stared humorously at him. "Shouldn't you let the superpowered ones go first?"

"Where would be the fun in that? Besides, you know my luck."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Hey Logan, want to come with me?"

"What about me?" Storm asked.

"Well, if you want... but I might get a little distracted." Xander grinned.

Giles sighed. "Can we just get on with it?"

"If you insist G-man. Cyclops, you and Jean stick with Willow and Giles. Storm, Logan, with me. Nightcrawler, keep an eye on the communications in the jet. You're our backup. Willow will provide the visualization thru a little magic when it comes to it."

"What about me?" Renee asked.

"I kinda figured you'd want to stay with Willow. But you are the resident slayer here. Any ideas on the teams? Do I need to reorder?"

Renee blinked. "No." Then she smiled. "Just wanted to know if you'd left me out."

----- - - - -

The man known only as Mr. Black smiled as he observed Magneto retrieving more materials for him. So what if he killed a few. By the time he was finished, the living would wish they were dead.


	8. Sleep Depraved misspelling intentional

Xander blinked as he stared up at the ceiling. The last thing he remembered was stepping off the plane to go hunt for Magneto. Followed by a swan dive into a lake full of sugar candy.

"What the…" He asked as he sat up and stared around the bedroom Xavier had set him up with.

Someone knocked on his door.

He stood up and made sure he was dressed. After which he walked over and opened the door.

Ororo stood on the other side. "Sleep well?" She asked with a slight, satisfied grin on her face.

Xander's eyes widened. "Um…"

"Before you answer that, Jean had an episode."

"What happened?"

"She got a little sick yesterday, and the fever went up. Apparently the medicine gave her some interesting hallucinations. We all got to join in."

Xander slowly backed away as Ororo walked forward. "That was real?"

"Real enough for me."

Logan blinked as he heard a slight "Eeep!" Followed by a door slamming.

"I don't want to know." He said while shaking his head.

As he walked down the hallway, a very embarrassed Rogue and Bobby were walking out of their respective sleeping areas.

Xavier calmly drank his coffee while his staff and occasionally students continued trying to avoid each other. Of course in his case, he'd had an interesting experience in his dream with the one called Willow and her current girlfriend. He considered that they'd somehow been drawn in despite the fact Jean had only met them that day. Then he added the fact that the Magneto thing was a dream sequence and nothing more. Willow and Renee would be cornering Xander at some point. Giles had been researching at the time of the situation.

"Jean!" Scott yelled in the distance, over the sound of Logan's laughter.

"Don't blame me One-Eye! I didn't get to sleep. That was all her."

"Logan!" Jean yelled.

Their recent resident and specialist in the supernatural walked by with a dazed and happy grin on his face. He was walking arm in arm with Ororo who had a "Cat that ate the canary" grin on her face.

As for Magneto, the only dream he experienced was one that involved turning cars into Merry Go Rounds and riding on a red horse while holding a lollipop.

( 1) I had no plot to work with. 2) Chap 3 was in response to someone wanting it continued, and I thought I could. 3) Authors notes that are used in the place of an epilogue of some sort in order to announce they can't continue a story, are annoying)


End file.
